Kids of Eluiz
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After the kidnapping of most of the kids of Casper High, everyone starts looking, while a massive invation prisions everyone of Amity Park. Will they escape the Kids of Eluiz and what made Danny turn against his town? Major DS
1. Prologue

**Here's the Prologue of my new fan fict. it started with only Sam and Danny being allies, then came up with this. Hope you like it, I know you will. Review please!!**

There was an invasion and all the kids of Eluiz guarded all the adults and kids into the roll call place. Scor smiled walking down to the roll call as you see the general. He had finished whipping Maddie as you can hear her scream in pain.

"Excellent number 665," smiled Scor as the general nodded.

"Number 670, take this one to the prison hold," commanded the general as he walked with Scor.

The general was walking down the halls with Scor as he looked into the prison cells seeing all the poisoners were in there, some were wounded and some were in bandages.

"I'm impressed with your skills and efforts number 665," said Scor.

"Indeed," said the general.

"Where's the goth girl?" asked Scor.

"She's dead," answered the general, "let's say I've straightened her up."

"Excellent, and the Fentons?" asked Scor.

"They're in the care of number 670," answered the general.

"Seems very trustworthy," smiled Scor.

"I know," focused the general.

"And we are succeeding, thanks to you and the kids of Eluiz," stroke Scor as the general smiled wickedly.

"I still wanna know about the Gray girl," questioned Scor as the general showed his fist.

"I've taken her to my prison, she's better taken care of there," smiled the general as Scor grinned big.

"How many did you give her?" asked Scor.

"Fifty whips," answered the general.

"The boy that talks too much?" questioned Scor.

"With me, he'll be better off with his little girlfriend," said the general.

"And the smart girl?" asked Scor.

"In my care and was given a hundred beatings this week," answered the general.

"And you?" asked Scor as the general took off his mask to reveal springy black hair with baby blue eyes and an evil smile.

"No longer Phantom," smiled Danny as he laughed evilly.

It was true, there was no one that controlled him, nor any enemy that overshadowed him. He was truly the general of the kids of Eluiz.


	2. The assembly

**Here's chapter one, just so you know, that was a fast forward thing. So this one goes back to before the invasion. Hope you like it, review please!**

Danny was on his way to school with Sam. Tucker was sick at home with a fever from the last ghost attack. He accidently used his ice powers on Tucker and froze him. It took a while to unfreeze Tucker, although Danny thought it was so funny, he started laughing.

"Can you believe it, Tucker has a flu because I accidentally froze him for three hours," laughed Danny.

"I have to admit, it was so gold, get a cold because your best friend turns you to a popsicle," chuckled Sam as the teens laughed on their way to school.

The teens were inside the school building. Danny opened his locker and saw a poster on the wall across from it saying "Assembly Today." Danny just looked inside his locker sheepishly and taking his stuff out. Sam leaned against the lockers with a sour look, like always.

"Great, another assembly today, I wonder what it's gonna be this time, a fundraiser," rolled Sam.

"I don't know Sam," cocked Danny, "isn't it odd to announce an assembly just right now?"

Sam then rubbed her chine, realizing that Danny was right. They didn't say yesterday or last before that there would be an Assembly.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, maybe I should investigate," said Danny in suspicion.

"Danny, I'm sure there's a good explanation for announcing an Assembly right this minute," shrugged Sam.

"I guess," rubbed Danny as the bell rang, "but we don't want to be too careful."

Sam narrowed her eyes, knowing maybe Danny had a point about investigating, but then she didn't want to worry too much. Yet, she couldn't be too careful, just as Danny warned, she hoped it wasn't another ghost attack, who knows what'll happen. When it was time for the assembly, Danny brung his book bag with him, in case. He saw Jazz walking on her way as he bumped into her. She looked at him with a suspicion look on her face.

"Danny, why are you bringing your book bag?" asked Jazz.

"I'm not very sure about this assembly, I think there maybe something going on Jazz," suspected Danny as Jazz raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know, did your ghost sense go off?" asked Jazz.

Danny looked at her sheepishly, "have you noticed that the Assembly was announced just now, has this ever happened Jazz?"

"N...no, it hasn't...you think?" asked Jazz with her eyes widened.

"Maybe, only one way to find out," narrowed Danny as he swung his book bag around his back and went inside the gym as Jazz stood there.

Jazz didn't know what was gonna happen, but she didn't want to find out. She went inside the bathroom to hide there for a while, she was sure that this was something that wasn't good. She just hoped her brother could handle it, whatever was going on. Sam and Danny sat right inside the gym as she stuttered there. Danny smiled brightly as Sam smiled back then looked back.

"Danny?" said Sam.

"Yes," cocked Danny.

"I have to go," answered Sam.

"Go where?" asked Danny.

"No...I mean, I really have to go," panted Sam as Danny's eyes widened, knowing what she meant.

"Oh ok, I'll wait till you get back," said Danny as Sam nodded and ran down the bleachers and Danny sat alone.

The class chattered as Danny stood in nervousness, hoping there was an explanation. He looked around to see where Jazz was, she wasn't around anywhere. He knew she didn't leave for a bathroom break. He knew that there was definably something up about this assembly. He was about to make it to the door, but they shut and the lights went out. He ran to the door and banged on it.

"Hello! Somebody get me outa here!" shouted Danny as his ghost sense went off and he looked back to see on the stage a ghost under a dark red cloak. He could hear the whole school scream as he was about to go under the bleachers to go ghost, but noticed everyone was falling asleep and he was getting tired, "ah, why am I so tired?"

"Sleeping gas can come very handy Danny Phantom," smiled the cloaked ghost, "names Scor," introduced Scor as Danny fell on his hands and knees and saw the ghost with his eyes half closed, "any last words ghost boy."

Danny looked at Scor, trying to stay awake, but couldn't. The last words that came from him was, "I hate assemblies," and fell on the wooden floor with his limped body lying there unconsciously.


	3. Where's Danny

**Here it is, you later find out what happens to Danny. I'd like to see what you think happens to Danny. Remember what happened through the last chapter and Prologue and tell me what you think happens to Danny. Review please!**

Sam went to the bathroom to see Jazz in one of the stalls. She started cocking her eyebrows and asked, "Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"Danny told me about the assembly being brought up too early and I think he maybe right," answered Jazz as Sam shrieked.

"You mean this has never happened before!" shocked Sam as Jazz shook and Sam ran back to the gym, but it was locked.

"Hello! Somebody get me outa here!" shouted someone from the gym banging on the door, then stopped.

"Danny!" cried Sam as she tried with all her might to open the door. She could hear the whole school screaming, then it died off. It finally opened, but when she got there, she couldn't see anyone. It was like a ghost town or something, literally. She saw something behind the bleachers. There was a note on the ground that said "Danny" on it. Sam picked it up and it read, "SOS." Sam knew Danny was in trouble, he and the other kids of Casper High were kidnaped. Jazz came behind her.

"I knew this would happen," said Jazz as Sam turned.

"Where's Danny?" cried Sam.

"I don't know, maybe we can look around to see if anything could give us a clue," planned Jazz as Sam nodded.

The teens looked around everywhere, there wasn't anything that could tell where Danny was. Sam wasn't planning on giving up, she knew there had to be something that could lead to where everyone was. Jazz looked and found something, it was a mask like her parent's, but it was a dark red. On the back it said, "Eluiz," that was a pretty stupid name.

"Sam, I think I found something!" called Jazz as Sam came rushing in.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, some sort of mask, but not one I've seen," answered Jazz as Sam held it in her hand.

"Eluiz, what the heck is Eluiz?" asked Sam with a glare.

"How should I know," said Jazz, "we'll have to get Mom and Dad, maybe they know."

Sam nodded as the girls went out of the school and onto Fenton Works. Jazz went in to see her parents on the couch with questionable looks.

"Why're you home so early?" asked Maddie.

"The assembly, some ghost kidnaped Danny and the other kids of Casper High," explained Sam as Jack and Maddie's mouths dropped wide open.

"Danny's kidnaped!" shocked Jack.

"Yes, and we found this," said Jazz, showing the red mask.

Jack and Maddie looked at the mask and cocked her eyebrows.

"Do you know what Eluiz is?" asked Jazz.

"No, I've never heard of the word," widened Maddie, "but when we do find out, we'll go and get our son back."

Jazz and Sam knew they'd have to research this or something. They had never heard of Eluiz, ever. Sam reached her cell to call Tucker.

"Hello, ah choo," sneezed Tucker as he sniffed.

"Tucker, we have a problem," said Sam.

"You got that right, Danny needs to learn how to not give a guy frostbite, literally," complained Tucker.

"He's also kidnaped, there was a school assembly and..." explained Sam as she was interrupted.

"Wait, hold on, Danny was kidnaped?" shocked Tucker.

"Yes, and so are the rest of the school of Casper High..." said Sam, "well almost everyone."

"Maybe Valerie can help you," said Tucker.

"Uh Tucker, I said..." rolled Sam.

"She wasn't kidnaped, or she wouldn't be on National News, I'm guessing she was after a ghost during the assembly, or she knew something was fishy," explained Tucker.

"Maybe she can help us," hoped Sam, "if she can that is."


	4. Danny's trapped

**Here's my next chapter. This will tell where Danny was the whole time. Let me warn ya, it'll be a surprise.**

Danny laid on his bunk wondering if he did the right thing. You can see him in a dark red suit, with light red gloves, collar, boots, belt and a small rectangle that was written 669 (I made a mistake on my prologue of the number). He looked up to the ceiling, thinking about his family and friends and wondering if they're worried about him. He saw the door swing open as you can see Dash in the same suit as Danny, only with 348 on the rectangle in the middle. He glared at Danny.

"Great, we're trapped in this stupid camp, and I have to room with you!" narrowed Dash as Danny still kept looking up, "don't you even hear me Fantoast?!"

"Uh, oh yeah that's great," said Danny still looking up.

Dash could now see that something was defiantly bugging Danny. It was not like him to just ignore Dash when he was ranting on in front of him. Dash's smirk changed into a frown.

"Not that I care, but are you ok?" asked Dash.

"I don't know," answered Danny, "I wonder what my family's doing right now."

"I'm sure someone will come rescue us," crossed Dash.

"Dash, we're the Kids of Eluiz, they'll be thinking we're the bad guys, how do you think they'll rescue us? It's gonna take a miracle to get us outa this," pointed out Danny.

"Danny Phantom will save us, he always does," said Dash as Danny bursted out laughing and smacked his head on the pillow, "what's so funny?"

Danny thought, 'what do you mean what's so funny? I'm Danny Phantom and I'm trapped in this stupid camping ground, because you guys are too helpless to risk the chances of your family dying, that's what's so funny.' Although, Dash didn't know that, and Danny stopped.

"Nothing," answered Danny.

Dash cocked his eyebrows saying, "whatever, he'll come and save us."

Danny laughed and said, "yeah, I'm sure he will," in sarcasm, but for Dash, it was only hope.

Danny could think of when he woke up to find out he and the other classmates from the assembly were kidnaped and had a choice between joining and becoming his army or having their parents dead along with them. Normally, he would just say, "no" and try to save his parents, but the classmates needed a hero with them, so he decided to stay. They had a hero now, but where's a hero for him. Usually his friends would be the heros, but they weren't here. He wished so much Sam was here. She would keep his spirits up, but instead, he had to do this alone, he hated that. Several tears rolled down his cheeks and slowly fell asleep. Little did he know, he was activating a new power.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam's dream OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam found herself in a camping ground of some sort. There was a mass of wind blowing in the wind and then saw a figure in the distance. It was no other then...

"Danny, is that you?" asked Sam rushing to him.

Danny then froze to find out he was not in his dream, he was at Sam's. Must be a new ghost power.

"Sam, are you ok?" asked Danny as Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's waist (since this was her dream, she could knock herself out ok).

"Yeah, everyone's looking for you, they're worried. Where are you?" asked Sam.

"At camp Eluiz, Scor has an army and are going to invade Amity Park," warned Danny separating him and Sam with a slight blush.

"We'll get you out Danny," demanded Sam as Danny looked away with a frown.

"You can't save me Sam, but you can find me with the Booomerange," said Danny.

"But we will Danny, I'll find you, I love you," admitted Sam, since this was her dream and she didn't know that the Danny she was in front of was the real Danny in her dreams.

"Y...you do? I do too, I just wasn't sure if you loved me back," smiled Danny with his arms wrapped around her and their lips touched with a slight kiss that lasted till they both woke up.

Sam woke up kissing her pillow as she stretched her arms and then felt something under her bottom. It was a note saying, 'Sam, I don't know how, but I think I can go to other people's dreams. I just went to your own dream, so you know. Tell everyone what I just told you. Find me, Danny.' Sam's mouth dropped wide open, she couldn't believe not only did she admit her feelings to Danny live, but he was trapped in a camp place called Eluiz.


	5. Who's general?

**Yes, Danny and the others became the Kids of Eluiz. Tell me if you were surprised. About Dash being nice, remember that they're in a hopeless situation and Dash has a bright side of himself. It shows alot of it in this story so you know. As for Danny laughing, he's Danny Phantom and in this situation, Danny Phantom's not gonna save the day if he's in trouble along with the rest. Review please!!**

Sam stared at the note and fell on the bed. She turned to the window and looked at her reflection.

"I'll find you Danny, I promise," whispered Sam as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number to Tucker's.

"Hello," said Tucker.

"Tucker, it's me, you wouldn't believe what just happened last night," said Sam as she explained everything to Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was at a giant place where everyone was there to pick their general. Danny didn't care who was general, as long as he kept the rest together. Everyone was chattering and making noises. Danny was getting sick and tired of all the yelling and chattering about who's gonna be general.

"When is someone gonna make a move?!" asked Danny as Dash shrugged.

"Don't know Fenton, I guess when someone does," answered Dash as Danny narrowed his eyes and walked on top of a table. He took a chair and smashed it on the table as everyone, scared by the crash, faced towards him.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!!" yelled Danny as everyone kept quiet, "Thank you, we need a general, and to do that, we'll have to vote for one," he said as everyone started whispering around and Danny announced, "if anyone wants to innominate someone, raise your hand," commanded Danny seeing hands in the air, "Star, who do you innominate?"

"Paulina, she's the captain of the Cheerleading squad and is popular," said Star as Danny nodded.

"Ok, Mikey, who do you innominate?" asked Danny.

"Brad, he's smart and would be good for general," said Mikey.

"Ok, Dash, what about you?" asked Danny.

"You," pointed Dash.

"Me, why?" asked Danny in shock as everyone gasped.

"Who announced to everyone to vote for general, son of two ghost hunters, and helped save our parents from that pirate kid?" asked Dash crossing his arms as everyone gave each other glances.

"Anyone else?" asked Danny as he could see no one else raising their hands, "ok, whoever votes for Paulina, raise your hand," he commanded, seeing all the Cheer squad raise their hands, "ok, who wants Brad?" he asked seeing only the science geeks raise their hands, "who wants me?" he asked seeing almost everyone's hands raised, "ok, I'm general, and the first thing we need to do, is to stay together. I don' t know how, but I'm sure someone will save us, and maybe they won't, but we will get out somehow, we just need to have faith!"

Everyone cheered and Danny got down as the double doors swung open and you see Scor in front with a smirk on his face.

"Who's general?!" asked Scor as everyone spread out to where Danny was.

"I am sir!" announced Danny as Scor walked towards him.

"Very well number 669, everyone will be calling you general except me," smiled Scor as Danny nodded and the others put their masks on, "here's your new mask, your other one was left during the assembly," said Scor giving Danny a half headed mask and he put it on.

Danny left his other mask at the assembly to give a clue for Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and the rest to find and rescue him. That however, was before they became the Kids of Eluiz, he just hoped that Sam would find him. He'd like to hold her in his arms and know she's ok. He remembered the kiss at the dream. It felt good, he had never had a real kiss with a girl in his life. He never even had one with Valerie. In where he was, all he could do, was hope.


	6. Danny's kidnaping

**Ok, here's my next chapter. I really hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Sam explained to Tucker what happened last night.

"And when I woke up, I found this," explained Sam showing the note. Tucker looked at it with widened eyes.

"Whoa, that's just creepy, do you think he's ok?" asked Tucker as Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, he said we can find him, but there's no way we can rescue him, that he's trapped," said Sam.

"What would make it where we couldn't rescue him, it's not like he's forced to stay there," cocked Tucker, "or do something."

"I don't know Tucker, I wonder what the Kids of Eluiz are doing to him," questioned Sam as Tucker grabbed the Booomerange

"One way to find out," smiled Tucker, "we need to get Jazz."

"Good idea," said Sam as she and Tucker walked on their way to Jazz's place.

When they got to the house, it was quiet, too quiet. They looked around the building, wondering what happened. You can see the general upstairs with a walkie-talky in his hand and narrowed eyes.

"At my signal," commanded Danny in a low voice at the walkie-talky.

Sam looked with a shiver down her spine as she asked, "why do I have the feeling that coming here isn't such a good idea?"

"I don't know, but it seems too quiet," cocked Tucker.

"Now," whispered Danny as a group with dark red suits jumped on Sam and Tucker, grabbing them and put their hands behind their backs, "excellent, looks like we've got some new poisoners."

"Who are you?" asked Sam demandingly.

"Number 669, general of the Kids of Eluiz, you just became our new prisoners," grinned Danny as he snatched the Booomerang, knowing why they had it, "what's this? Some type of boomerang. I'll be keeping it with me in case you maggots do anything silly," narrowed Danny putting the device in his pocket.

"What did you do with the students from the assembly?" demanded Sam as Danny clutched his fists.

"Let's say they're trapped someplace where you'll never find em, unless you had some sort of device that you could use to find em," answered Danny, purposely giving them a clue to finding him, "take them to the prison hold!" he commanded as the others took them to an automobile to take them to Eluiz.

Sam and Tucker were in some sort of cage where Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were sitting like ducks. The two friends knew without the Booomerang, they couldn't find Danny or the other students from the assembly. Danny looked at his family and friends and moped. He knew they'd be hurt when they took them in. Who knew what would happen. They only reason he took em in, was because he knew that if anyone else kidnaped them, they'd do worse. That was one of his commands, to only kidnap their own families, so they wouldn't be hurt as bad as they already are already. Dash, who was sitting by him, laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you did the right thing," calmed Dash as Danny nodded and a tear feel from his eye and he whipped it.

"I can't help it, I hate seeing them like this, especially Sam," cried Danny.

"You like her uh," said Dash as Danny nodded, "then you won't hurt her as bad."

Danny and Dash laughed at that part, and then stood quiet.

"How's your parents?" asked Danny as Dash looked where his parents were.

"Good I guess," frowned Dash as Danny smiled and they both had tears running down their cheeks.

"I wish someone would rescue us," said Danny.

"I'm sure Phantom would, he always saves the day," smiled Dash.

"No Dash, he's not coming," said Danny changing into his ghost form, "he's as trapped as the rest," then changed into his human form.

"What! your Phantom?" shocked Dash as Danny nodded, "but how..."

"Accident at my parent's lab," admitted Danny, "like I said, I wish someone would rescue us."

"How could you not have been able to escape if you're Phantom?" asked Dash.

"I maybe a hero, but I'm not Superman," pointed out Danny, "I'm just your average ordinary everyday super hero."

"But you do need to think of a plan," said Dash.

"I'm making this up as I go, I just need Sam to find me using the Booomerang," said Danny showing the device in his hand.

"Cool, what does it do?" asked Dash.

"Locks in on my ecto signature," explained Danny, "after she finds me, then I'll fake her death and..."


	7. A painful risk

**Before you start chasing after me for spoiling Danny's secret in front of Dash. Let me point out that he's in a situation where you can't remember why you didn't want to anyone to know a certain secret or think it's all pointless. Danny and Dash normally wouldn't be doing the nice dance, but in this case, they know that staying together is the only way of trying to figure out the situation. Review please!!**

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were sent to the general's prison hold where they stood behind bars. Number 669, or Danny, marched them with a whip in his hand. He didn't like the whip, or using it for that matter. He never would hurt someone, but in this case, he didn't have a choice. When he put Sam in, she stood in front of him with a glare.

"You're not gonna get away with this," narrowed Sam, "I don't know what you've done with the students, but I will find out and you can't stop me!"

"Shut up and get in you maggot!" commanded Danny as he thought, 'Sam, please don't loose your temper.'

"No! I won't shut up! you and your army took the students and did something to them! IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO DANNY!! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN YOU MONSTER!!!" screamed Sam as Danny thought, 'man, I wish you didn't do that.'

Danny took Sam by the arm and slammed her against the bars of the prison as he took his whip and whipped her on the back several times. He could hear her scream on the top of her lungs.

"AHHH!!...DANNY!!...NOOOO!!...AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Sam as you could see tears streamed down her cheeks and Danny threw her in the cell.

"And that should teach you to keep quiet maggot!" shouted Danny as he left, hiding the pain expression, "why Sam? why?" he whispered.

Danny ran to his bed, took off his mask, and cried on his bunk, clutching his pillow. Dash went to where he was and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm guessing someone stood up to the general," said Dash as Danny looked up.

"Why does Sam have to be so brave? for me?!" whined Danny yelling on his pillow.

"Because she loves you," answered Dash as Danny sat up on his bunk to the side.

"She called me a monster," said Danny, still holding his pillow.

"That's the thing about Mansons, they're not afraid to express how they feel," chuckled Dash as Danny smiled.

"I have to do it now, I'm not gonna risk Sam getting hurt anymore then she already is," demanded Danny, grabbing the Booomerang and leaving.

"Good luck dude," smiled Dash as Danny smiled back, putting on his mask.

Danny snuck at the prison cell while the others were asleep. He peeked to where Sam was sleeping to see how much damage he caused her. He saw Tucker's shirt on her back with blood stains on it. He smiled at his best friend sleeping thinking, 'you have a heart of gold Tucker,' with a quant smile. He snuck a bag inside the cell which had the Booomerang in it and a note. He hoped Sam would use it as he snuck out.

The next day, everyone woke up as Tucker saw a bag inside the cell.

"Hey everyone, look," said Tucker as they all saw a little bag. There was a note inside it, "Dear everyone, if you want to know where the students are, they're ok...well kinda. I brung you guys something you'll need. The green is Tucker's, the purple one is Sam's, the blue one is Jazz's, the dark blue is Mom's, and the orange one is Dad's. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, what you need to worry about is yourselves. I wish you all good luck, I just hope I also have some luck in this dump, Danny," read Tucker, "this is from Danny, he must've been here while we were asleep."

Sam was smiling on her bunk, knowing Danny was ok. Tucker brung her the purple bag, which had some ointment, bandages, a red watch which had, 'don't press' on it and the Booomerang which had 'throw it and find me alone, trust me.' she smiled and hid it, knowing no one was gonna let her find Danny alone. Sam got the ointment and took Tucker's shirt off, putting it on her cut back. It stung, but it felt a little better once she put the bandages on her.

"Wow, Danny must've known about your wounds," said Jazz, "he gave me the Fenton Peeler, says to use it when the war begins."

"He gave me my PDA," smiled Tucker, "oh boy, I missed you."

"He gave me the ghost gloves," smiled Jack.

"He gave me the ecto gun," smiled Maddie.

"He gave me this watch that says to not press, guess he wants us to prepare for the war," shrugged Sam.

"What do you think he's planning?" asked Tucker as Sam smiles at the bars.

"Who knows Tucker," said Sam.


	8. It hits number 669

**Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Review please!!**

It was dark in the cells and Sam was the only one awake. She saw that everyone was sleeping, which was a perfect time to find Danny "alone." She got up and snuck out to the bars as she held the Booomerang in front of her. Sam smiled with hope and saw the perfect advantage. She dug into the bag to find the keys to the cell, and unlocked the it as she snuck out. She stood outside and threw the Booomerang, following the tracking device to find Danny.

"Please find Danny," whispered Sam.

Sam started running down the halls, taking twists and turns. She wouldn't give up till she found Danny and know he was ok. She then realized it lead her to the group and stood behind the walls till she realized it hit one of the Kids of Eluiz, but not just any soldier, it was the general number 669. Sam's mouth dropped wide open.

"It can't be," whispered Sam as number 669 rubbed his head and faced her shocked face.

"We've got an intruder!" called the general pointing to Sam as she stood there frozen, letting the general grab her arms.

"I'll report this to Scor," said number 348.

Danny made sure Sam was still so she wouldn't run and whispered, "try to stay put, I don't want you to get hurt understand," as she nodded.

Scor floated into the halls with a smirk on his face. He went to Danny, who held Sam on ground to keep still.

"Who's this?" asked Scor.

"A prisoner who escaped from prison. This one's a troublemaker. I think it's best if I put her in a separate prison hold," said Danny.

"Very well number 669, but for intruding, you'll have to give her fifteen," commanded Scor.

"Y...yes...of coarse, I'll do that," nodded Danny with fear in his gut, "turn maggot!"

Sam knew what was gonna happen. She wasn't hurt because of what he was doing, but what he had to do. Danny didn't want to, but he had to. She didn't want to see him hurt any worse, so she turned and felt the whip slash on her back. She cried in pain, feeling the blood dripping from her back as she fell on her knees and wept, slowly looking up at Danny. He didn't like how she looked at him. 'She must really hate me,' he thought as he helped her up with tears still running down her face.

"Excellent, now put her in her cell," commanded Scor as Danny took Sam and walked her to her cell. When they got there, Danny grabbed the first aid kit in front of the cell. He took Sam in and mend her wounds. He rolled her back shirt, seeing the whip marks with blood dripping and the bandages from before. He took a clean rag and washed the blood from her back.

"You hate me don't cha?" asked Danny as Sam kept crying.

"I don't hate you Danny," said Sam, "ugh."

"Sorry," said Danny, "you sure acted like it when you cried in front of me after the whips."

"It wasn't you Danny...well kinda. I just don't like seeing you so hurt by being forced to whip me like a doll," admitted Sam, weeping on her knees, "how could they do this to you?!"

After Danny finished wrapping her bandages, he turned her to face him. She berried her head in the chest of his red suit. Her tears rolled from her face like a fountain as she grabbed Danny's suit tightly.

"Man, I was sure that if you found out, you'd hate me for life," admitted Danny.

"Why would I hate you? It's not like you had a choice. Danny, I know you very well to see that you were forced into abuse. You'd never abuse me nor the rest of your family," said Sam.

"My future evil self did," said Danny.

"He's different, he changed by grief and sorrow, and you didn't have grief and sorrow. At least not enough to make you go bananas," smiled Sam as Danny smiled back.

"I'm glad you trust me," smiled Danny.

"Thanks for the dream Danny, if I wanna get out of here, I'm gonna get out with you. I'll do whatever it takes," smiled Sam with tears dripping down as Danny wiped em with his thumbs.

"Me too and Sam. If we ever get out of here, will you promise to be my girlfriend?" asked Danny as Sam looked up.

"I promise Danny," smiled Sam leaning her head against his chest.


	9. Have a little faith

**Hey, I'm so excited because the Cards won the World Series. WAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Big Cardinals fan, Review please!!**

When everyone woke up, they notice Sam was gone. Number 669 stepped up to the bars as they gasped right at him.

"Where's Sam?!" demanded Tucker.

"She's in a separate cell. It seems she was using this when she got out of her cell," said the general, showing the Booomerang. They couldn't believe Sam would look for Danny without someone with her.

"You better not hurt her!" smirked Jazz as number 669 grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry little lady, she'll be in good hands," smiled the general as he let go and she smirked at him.

Danny left the cell and went to Sam's cell where she was still healing from her wounds. She sat on the floor as he slid a tray of food in her cell and she turned to where he was.

"Sam, are you hungry?" asked Danny as Sam nodded and took the tray.

"Thanks," said Sam as she slowly ate her food, "this is better then what we had to eat at our café."

"It's...from the soldier's cafeteria. I just hope we'll be able to get out of this place somehow," said Danny.

"We?" cocked Sam.

"The kids of the assembly, they're the Kids of Eluiz. Like I said Sam, we're trapped," told Danny.

"I'll get you out Danny, I'll..." said Sam.

"Sam, you can't rescue me, I told you in the dream. There's nothing you nor anyone can do," moped Danny, "but we can escape if we all play our cards right."

"I wanna help," said Sam.

"That's why I brought you here. I need your help in escaping. To do that, you'll have to fake your death and become one of the soldiers. That way, Scor won't suspect something fishy. From there, when the war begins, we need to lead our families and friends to get rid of Scor and set us free," explained Danny.

"You think it'll work?" asked Sam.

"I'm sure it will," said Danny touching Sam's hand, "just have a little faith."

Sam scooted closer to the bars of her cell till she could feel Danny warm breath. Danny felt her warm body closer to his as their lips grew closer and closer. They were about to touch, till they heard the door open, and out came number 348 and 355. They took their masks off and showed their faces. Number 348 was Dash, and number 355 was Quan.

"Sorry to ruin your fuzzy moment, but we're starting the meeting in fifteen minutes," warned Dash as the lovebirds blushed cherry red.

"Ok guys, I'll be there in a minute," said Danny as the jocks left.

"What's with you and Dash?" asked Sam.

"I guess he started feeling sorry for me and we started working together. He's also my roommate," told Danny as Sam smiled, "See ya Sam."

"You too," smiled Sam as Danny left and she then frowned.

Danny started walking with Dash and Quan with their masks on their faces.

"You know, you two deserve each other," pointed out Dash.

"You really think so?" asked Danny.

"Sure, you two almost had a real kiss," smiled Dash.

"I'll be at the meeting," said Quan as he left and Danny and Dash went into the room.

Danny sat on his bed taking his mask off with a smile on his face.

"I almost had my first real kiss," said Danny.

"What about that dream?" asked Dash.

"It doesn't count, I want it to be real and I almost had one," smiled Danny.

"Love can really make a guy go crazy," chuckled Dash.

"Tell me about it," smiled Danny as they both laughed and then noticed something. Not only were they getting along, which was unusual, but were acting like buddies. Usually Dash would seem scary, but now it seemed like he was fun to hang out with. Sure he seemed scary, but he wasn't so bad once to got to know him. He was just like any person with issues at school and home like his issues were, "Dash, why do you always wail on me?"

"That's easy, it's because...because...I...uh...I don't know, I guess that was stupid wasn't it?" asked Dash rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I mean we're not that different," said Danny as Dash smiled.


	10. I almost kissed him

**Hey, looks like Danny has a plan and there's a meeting. I'm sorry, but I can't show the meeting, it's with Scor so you know and the war and junk. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Sam sat in her cell quietly thinking about what happened. She almost kissed Danny, that to her was the most romantic moment of her life. She had a smile on the corners of her lips as she heard a sound in the cell. At first, she thought it was Danny, but it was Tucker. He snuck into her cell to talk to her.

"Sam, you ok?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I came to see how you did," said Tucker as he saw some bandages on her back, "how much did they do to you?"

"Enough," answered Sam, "I saw Danny."

"You did? is he ok?" asked Tucker.

"He's fine, I almost kissed him," smiled Sam.

"You did?" asked Tucker, "I'm guessing he really likes you huh?"

"Yeah he does, he's looking out for me Tucker, I just know it," smiled Sam.

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Tucker as Sam heard a sound.

"You have to get out of here Tucker," whispered Sam as number 669 came in.

"So, you decided to visit the girl eh, be lucky Scor's not here or it'd be worse. Now I'll be taking you back to your cell," narrowed number 669.

Danny threw Tucker back in his cell and locked it, making sure the keys were put away.

"I'll take these to make sure you maggots don't get out again," said Danny as he left, "I'll get you out of here, I promise," he whispered.

Danny walked to Sam's cell where she stood to wait for him to return. She smiled as he came and took off his mask. She stood up on her feet.

"Sam, I announced to everyone about the execution," said Danny.

"Execution?" cocked Sam.

"Your execution, remember when I told you about faking your death?" asked Danny as Sam nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sam.

"Stick this in your arm," answered Danny, showing a needle, "this will knock you out, making your pulse stop so it will look like your dead."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Sam.

"I'm sure," said Danny.

"Will Tucker and the others know?" asked Sam as Danny shook his head.

"They don't even know about the Kids of Eluiz," said Danny.

"Why won't you tell them?" asked Sam.

"I can' t risk them being caught red handed, it's best if they didn't know," explained Danny.

Sam nodded her head as she slid her fingers on his red suit and he reached his hand on the back of her neck. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist with her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Danny rubbed his hand on her back and the other was curling through her black hair. Sam took a deep breath as she rubbed her hand on his back. They heard a bell ring as Danny put his mask on.

"Come with me," said Danny, opening the gate as Sam walked to him and he moved her.

Danny was behind Sam, which gave her a comfort of safety. She always felt safe around him, even if he was whipping her, she still felt safe. She then saw a small cage where it was separated into two cells with each a lever.

"Ok number 669, you will be executing this girl by kill," said Scor.

"Of coarse," smiled Danny as Sam stood very still.

"Everyone will be watching this. Put the girl in the cage," commanded Scor as Sam was put on the left side and Danny was put on the right. The cage went up into a hole in the ceiling and stopped in the middle of the top and bottom.

"This is it Sam, after this is over there's no turning back," said Danny grabbing a hold of the bars that seperated him and Sam, "anything you wanna say?"

"There's nothing for me to say," said Sam.

"But there's something I wanna say," said Danny as Sam turned with a mope, "Sam," he said as she lifted her head and before she knew it, their lips were a millimeter apart. He kissed her top lip and she kissed his bottom lip. Their heads tilted, smooching with all the saliva on their lips. After it was over, Sam stared onto his baby blue eyes, painting. Danny then whispered, "I love you."

Sam knew their relationship had grown deeper then normal as she said, "I love you too Danny."


	11. It's not like, it's love

**Romantic ain't it. I know the kiss was a little too much and I'm not sure what my mom will say to that, but so you know, I had a meaning when I put "grew closer then normal." What Sam meant by that was that, at first she only liked, liked Danny, now she loves him. That's how it's supposed to go, you don't love someone at first sight unless you're the boy/girl crazy type person. If your parents are strict about girls/boys having a boyfriend/girlfriend, then you should listen to them, trust me. Review please!!**

Sam at this time, felt something she never felt in her whole life. She could feel her heart beating like a drum. Danny felt the same way too, it was so real. This was something totally new to the teens. It felt good, very, very good.

"I feel...different," stuttered Sam.

"Me too," said Danny as they heard the cage move and they separated.

They saw a field of people. Everyone was there from the Kids of Eluiz, to the adults and others from the prison. The top was then lifted and Danny knew this was his ku as he started taking Sam's arm and throwing her against the wall. She sat on the wall, knowing that in order for her family to not know she was alive, she had to play along. She got up, standing her ground as she took a stick and narrowed her eyes. She winked at Danny, swinging her stick as he ducked. Danny then grabbed her stick and crammed her against the wall with the needle shot he showed her at the cell.

"Don't be afraid," whispered Danny.

"I'm not," said Sam as the needle stuck through her arm and she felt dizzy, "don't...leave," was her last words before her eyes closed into a deep sleep.

Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Pam, and Jeremy were horrified to see Sam, now dead. She died so peacefully and calmly as number 669 got up with narrowed eyes as he held Sam over his shoulders and everyone cheered.

Danny took Sam into his room where he and Dash slept. He rested her on her new bed as he threw her suit on her bed. Scor came to his room with a smile.

"So, she'll be joining us huh number 669. Clever for you to choose her to use the strength and abilities to join our army, she will now be number 670," smiled Scor.

"Indeed," smiled Danny as Scor left him with Sam sitting right on her bed as she woke up, "good morning number 670."

"670?" cocked Sam, rubbing the back of her neck, "guess I get a number like you huh."

"Yep, and that's what we have to be called by from now on, but you call me general," smiled Danny rubbing her back.

Sam grabbed her suit and grabbed a blanket, hanging it on the bunk side. She slid into the bottom bunk where Dash slept behind the blanket.

"Mind if I get dressed?" asked Sam.

"Uh...sure," smiled Danny as Sam started taking off her clothes.

Danny looked left where there was a mirror by the bottom bunk. For some reason, Dash wanted that mirror. On there, you could see Sam's back, getting dressed. His mouth slowly popped open as he saw Sam taking off her tank top. She then reached for her skirt, taking it off where you could see her underwear. Her whole body structure was showing her with her bra and bikinis. After Sam got dressed, Danny turned his head innocently as she came out.

"I'm ready," smiled Sam in her red suit with 670 written on the rectangle.

"Great!" said Danny excitedly as Sam noticed the mirror that faced where she got dressed.

"Hey Danny, there was a mirror by the bunks," noted Sam.

"Really...I hadn't noticed," blushed Danny.

"Did you see me get dressed?" crossed Sam.

"Uh...no," lied Danny nervously as Sam rolled her eyes. She took a pillow in her hand and hit him with it.

"Yes you did," smiled Sam continuously hitting Danny with the pillow, "bad boy."

"Sam stop," laughed Danny, using another pillow to fight back. They were hitting each other with pillows and soon Sam found her back against the wall. Danny smacked his pillow on hers and they smacked on Sam's stomach, "I win!" smiled Danny as she giggled.

"Danny," said Sam.

"Hm," smiled Danny.

"You like my undies?" teased Sam.

"I love your undies," smiled Danny.

"So you did see me naked," smiled Sam.

"Are you mad?" asked Danny.

"No I'm not," rolled Sam, "you go to the girl's locker room way too many times."


	12. They don't reconize them

**Here's my next chapter. I know my last chapter was a little...well you know, but sometimes guys can actually be tempted like that when it comes to seeing a woman's body. Don't worry, this will have a little gross romantic scenes, I promise. Review please!!**

Pam and Jeremy sat in their cells with sad faces. Their daughter was dead, they didn't know where the kidnaped kids were, and they were getting a new officer to watch them. They heard it was number 670. They saw two soldiers by the door, one was the general, the other was some female with short black hair and a dark red mask. She wasn't wearing any makeup from what they could tell. They saw a rectangle in her suit reading, '670.' She was with the general, holding hands as they entered the door.

"This will be your new officer number 670," smiled the general.

"We don't care who we get, you killed our daughter, what else can you or your little friend do?" crossed Pam.

"I make the rules here missy, and you do what I say or else," narrowed Sam.

"Or else what?" asked Jeremy.

"Or I'll pick which one of you will be next in this little execution," demanded Sam with a smile across her face as her parents stood in fear, "I didn't thank so, now get ready, you work today."

Danny smiled, "Good job, you're hired for the job," and kissed her on the cheek, "keep up the good work!"

"I will," grinned Sam as she faced towards her parents and threw them aprons, "put these on maggots!" she commanded, then whispered, "I called my parents maggots, cool."

After they were dressed, she lead them to the place where they worked. Sam and Danny were to watch over their prisoners, who were working together. They then realized that their parents didn't know who they were, which meant they could do whatever they wanted without Pam and Jeremy getting in the way. They would always get in the way of Danny whenever he visited Sam after the Freakshow incident. Now, they weren't doing anything, they weren't smirking at him to not mess with Sam, which was unlikely. Danny smiled, sliding his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder. She showed a gazing smile as they looked at their group, who was minding their own business. He felt the soft skin hit his cheek as her bushed hair brushed on his neck. Sam could feel his warm breath as her heart kept beating faster and faster and closed her eyes. Danny laid a kiss on her neck with a gleaming look on her face.

"You're making me blush," said Sam.

"Really," grinned Danny as they both kissed on the lips.

"Ew, hello we're right here!" snickered Jazz.

"SHUT UP PUNK!!!" shouted Danny and Sam as he whispered to Sam, "I've always wanted to do that."

Sam smiled as she and Danny were holding close. Their arms were behind their backs and Sam's head was leaning on his shoulder, easily smelling his colon. She really liked the smell, it smelled like heaven in the skies. She had never felt like this before, she smelled his colon before when they hugged on certain occasions, but never like this. Sam watched her parents working while she was getting fuzzy with Danny. It was a good thing they didn't know who she was or they would keep him away from her as much as possible, that's just the way they were.

Jazz and Tucker were working their butts off and seeing the general and number 670 getting all fuzzy and gross. It sickened them, but somehow they looked very familiar.

"Can you believe they told me to shut up? Ugh, the least they can do, is to keep the disgusting parts to themselves," smirked Jazz.

"They must be a couple," said Tucker, "why can't I have a girl that close to me like that?"

"Well, as soon as Danny gives us a plan, we'll be outa here in no time Tucker," said Jazz.

"I hope so, but their's something about the soldiers that is familiar, especially those two," rubbed Tucker.

"I felt the same way too, they look almost like someone we know," cocked Jazz as she continued working.


	13. We're not ready yet

**Sam and Danny are being naughty lol. Happens sometimes with teenagers, even my boyfriend's like that lol lol lol. We're not in love yet, but yeah he's like that still lol. Anyway, let's continue the story already. Review please!!**

When Danny and Sam got to their rooms, they laid down in their bunks, feeling shaky. Sam laid on her back, thinking about what happened while her parents were working. Feeling a guilt chilling up her spine, she turned to Danny.

"This wasn't right?" said Sam.

"What wasn't?" asked Danny.

"Us, what we did back there. My parents would never allow us to do that, not even Jazz," explained Sam.

"Oh that," moped Danny, "I think so too, what was I thinking?"

"I don't know, I guess doing something behind our parent's backs," answered Sam.

"Yeah, Sam we're not ready for something like that, soon we'll be doing the you know what," shook Danny.

"I never knew I'd ever do something like that, even my mom warned me about that," said Sam, "what was it?"

"Maybe it was love," smiled Danny as Sam chuckled, "how bout let's go as far as kissing, like we did before the execution."

"I really loved it Danny," smiled Sam.

"Me too," grinned Danny as they gazed at each other.

"Ok, we'll go as far as kissing, let's not even think about going as far as the you know what," said Sam as Danny nodded and got up from his bed.

"Now to focus on rescuing everyone from here, I have an idea," said Danny.

"What's that general Phantom," teased Sam.

"Very funny, we need to get the alarm off and distract Scor with our parents' escape," told Danny.

"Hey Fenton, how're we gonna do that, even your ghost powers aren't gonna work," pointed out Dash.

"Danny does..." said Sam.

"He already knows, I told him," explained Danny.

"You told him, why?" asked Sam.

"No time to explain, we need to prepare for battle. Tell the others I'm hosting an meeting," commanded Danny.

"Ok Danny," said Dash as he left.

"Wait, did you just call me Danny?" cocked Danny.

"That's your name right?" said Dash.

"Yeah, but you usually call me Fentoast, Fentonail, or just Fenton, I didn't think you knew my name," shrugged Danny.

"Really, guess I didn't notice," said Dash as he rushed out.

"What's gotten into you two? You guys are acting like buddies now," said Sam.

"I guess he's not so bad once you get to know him," rubbed Danny as he and Sam put their masks on and went to the meeting where everyone was making lots of chatter, "Everyone listen!" he shouted as the chatter ceased, "we need to prepare for war!"

"How're we gonna do that?" asked Paulina, aka number 645.

"Our parents, I'll pull the alarm and they escape. I gave my family weapons to defend themselves and I suggest you do the same. This is gonna be a big one. Star, did you bring Valerie, number 671?" asked Danny.

"Got her!" shouted Star, aka number 641.

"You got a plan Danny?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, and we may need your help. You're a third degree black belt, you think you can help us?" asked Danny.

"Duh, will we get to kick some ghost butt?" asked Valerie.

"Oh yeah!" smiled Danny.

"Sweet," grinned Valerie.

"Will the ghost boy be there?" asked Paulina.

"I contacted him, he said he'll help us the best he can, but we need to be prepared," told Danny, "it's time we showed Scor what we're made of."

"What if we loose?" worried Paulina.

"You want to impress the ghost boy right?" asked Danny.

"Of coarse I do," grinned Paulina.

"I heard he likes girls who can fight," smiled Danny winking at Sam and Dash.

"Really, I'm so in," grinned Paulina in excitement.

"He's good," said Dash.

"Now, let's go!" commanded Danny as everyone cheered.


	14. The war begins

**Here's my next chapter, this is when the war begins. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam walked together to where the fire alarm was. Apparently, Scor didn't know that a fire alarm would automatically unlock the cells. They both reached to the fire alarm till their hands hit and then gazed at each other.

"After this there's no turning back," said Danny.

"I know. Danny, I hope we can do this," said Sam.

"We can Sam," smiled Danny.

"Danny," whispered Sam.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"I love you," said Sam as their faces grew closer.

"I love you too," whispered Danny as their lips grew closer and they kissed.

After the kiss they both grabbed the fire alarm. Sam's hand was on the bottom and Danny's hand was on the top. His pinky and finger by it was on top of her hand. They gave one last look with a smile and pulled the alarm as you see blinking red lights and a loud sound as the rest of the Kids of Eluiz came in with their weapons.

"Ready guys?" asked Danny.

"We're ready Danny," smiled Dash as everyone cheered, then paused.

"Did you just call him Danny?" everyone asked.

"Long story," rolled Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone sat in the cell till they heard the fire alarm go off as the cell doors directly opened wide.

"What's that Jack?" asked Maddie.

"Danny, he must've known about the fire alarm. Let's go kick some Eluiz butt," grinned Jack as he and Maddie ran out with Jazz.

"But you heard what Danny said, we can't kill the Kids of Eluiz," said Jazz as the parents remembered the note. They couldn't understand why Danny wouldn't want them to kill the Kids of Eluiz, but they knew they had to trust him. They saw the general in the way as his eyebrows are narrowed as they stopped, "you step out of the way you kidnaper!" she shouted.

"Why don't we make this quick," smiled the general.

"I'd like to get some payback for what you did to Sam," narrowed Jazz as she kicked him in the jot, "we're out of here."

"Ahh!!" cried Danny as he fell on the ground, seeing his parents and sister leave him.

Sam ran to Danny as she bent down to him.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," said Sam.

"Tell...them...clear," said Danny as Sam nodded.

"CLEAR!" called Sam as the rest of the kids came rushing down the hall.

"Need some help?" asked Dash.

"Little," answered Danny as Dash swung him over his back and ran along with Sam.

Dash ran with Sam as they all ran up to where all the parents and Kids of Eluiz were fighting. He laid Danny by the wall as he could see the parents harming the kids without knowing who they were. He couldn't hold back all the pain and suffering that was going on in this war. This wasn't a war, this was crazy murder and it was because of Scor, he wanted this to happen. He started getting up as he saw that Sam was fighting with her parents and saw his parents. They were really angry and he didn't blame them.

"You monster, tell me where's my son?" demanded Maddie as Danny narrowed his eyes and started fighting.

"I'm surprised you're asking me, Scor's in charge of everything, he took the kids before he hired us," admitted Danny as Maddie locked him on the wall.

"You take care of Scor Jack, I'll handle this one," said Maddie.

"You got it Maddie," said Jack as he ran to where Scor was.


	15. The freedom is back

**So you know, Danny on purposely wanted Jazz to kick him in the jot, so they'd escape. Good plan huh. Review please!!**

Danny was fighting his mom, while waiting for his dad to rid Scor. His mom was trying to hit him with the stick, but kept missing. He, himself took a stick and then used it to kick her with both feet till the end of the stick was on her back with his foot. His eyes pointed to where his dad was against Scor and soon Jack shot him with the ecto gun.

"Ok ghost, this is for Danny," smirked Jack as he pointed his gun and shot Scor on the chest, "now time for you to meet the ther..." then realized his thermos wasn't with him, "where's my thermos?"

Jack looked to the right to see number 669 with the thermos in his hand and his foot and stick on his wife. He took the cap off and pointed it towards Scor as all the Kids of Eluiz saw the whole thing.

"Good bye Scor," said Danny as he sucked Scor into the thermos and then shut the cap.

Jack, Maddie, and the rest of the adults looked at him with shock on their faces as the kids fell into silence. Tucker and Jazz were even surprised with this. Danny knew he and the others were free, they didn't have to follow Scor anymore. He started feeling tears rolling from his cheeks, these weren't sad tears, they were happy tears.

"I don't understand 669, why?" asked Jazz as Danny was gonna say something, but became speechless. A few more tears came as he fell on his knees and took off his mask, revealing that blue eyed teenager who wanted freedom for him and the rest of the Kids of Eluiz.

Jazz by this time became speechless. Sam was in front of her parents and took off her mask and so did the rest of the kids. Everyone was crying like crazy as Danny got up and grabbed his mom by the waist bawling his head off. Maddie hugged her son's head with tears rolling from her face as Sam came running who ended up being number 670. Danny turned around and grabbed Sam with a tight hug. No one was talking or anything, they were just speechless, for a while at least.

"Sam," said Danny.

"Yes," wept Sam.

"I promise I'll never harm the ones I love as long as I live," committed Danny.

"I know you won't," whispered Sam as she buried her head in his chest, smelling his colon, "don't leave me Danny."

"I'll never leave you," promised Danny as he kissed her on the neck and kept crying.

"Danny, thanks for everything," smiled Dash.

"Did you just call him Danny?" cocked Tucker and Jazz.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" crossed Dash.

"You've been calling me Fenton way too much Dash. Maybe you should start calling me one name and stick with it," smiled Danny.

"We'll see about that," smiled Dash, punching his arm playfully.

"Yeah," smiled Danny, brushing the hair off his face.

The next day at school, everything was back to normal as Danny started walking through the halls. He went to his locker as Sam came by, leaning by his locker. She stuck out two pieces of papers.

"I've got the schedules Danny," said Sam.

"That's great Sam," smiled Danny.

"And what do you know, after being at Eluiz, you've got a new girlfriend and a new best friend," smiled Sam, "what do you think about that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it will ever be the same Sam," rubbed Danny as you can see Dash and Quan walking.

You can see a geek in the hallways as he ran into them. He stood in fear with a grin.

"Uh, what do you want?" asked the geek.

"Hey Dash, how bout we stuff him in the locker?" smiled Quan.

"You know, I don't feel like wailing any geeks now or never again," rubbed Dash.

"Why, you always like to stuff geeks in lockers," cocked Quan.

"I don't know," said Dash as his eyes pointed at Danny, "I just don't think all geeks are different from us. They're not so bad once you get to know them."

Danny smiled at Dash as he walked up towards him.

"Thanks, you can sit with me at lunch," smiled Danny.

"Thanks Danny," smiled Dash as he left with Quan.

"In a world where bullies turn to anti bullies," rolled Sam as Danny laughed at that part.


	16. Epilogue: A new begining

**Here's my Epilogue, I know my last chapter looked like it ended it, but it hasn't. Anyway, here it is. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam walked into the lunch room. They each had a tray in their hands as they saw Dash over where the jocks usually sit. He turned with a smile and waved them as they sat right where he was. Sam sat by Danny and he sat across Dash. Tucker came looking for Danny to see him, surprisingly with Dash.

"It's official, Danny has finally cracked," widened Tucker as he sat, nervously by Dash, "Danny, why are you sitting by Dash? Isn't he the one who stuffs you in your locker."

"Eluiz made us rommates and well...go figure," shrugged Danny.

"So you two are buddies now?" asked Tucker as Danny nodded, "By this time, nothing surprises me."

Some jocks were not surprised by Dash's friendship with Danny, thanks to Eluiz. The popular girls were sitting with the science geeks, the math geeks were with the drama club, the choir were with the band geeks, etc. The whole school was like an escaped zoo or something. There was no doubt about it, even the jocks were hanging with geeks too, including Dash. Realizing Danny's secret made him realize what the phrase, "never judge a book by it's cover" meant. Danny was clumsy, not smart, weak, and can't even defend himself, but that wasn't really who he really was. In the pages, he was strong, brave, smart, and overprotective. Dash was wrong about what he thought about Danny. He always thought his ghost form was really cool, because of the things he did and he never used em at school. People would expect Danny Phantom in his secret identity to be strong, popular, brave, and "to girls" very cute. No one would expect him to be weak, clumsy, not very bright, a geek, and couldn't defend himself, no one could. Who knew what possibilities you could find out from geeks and weirdos that you think are geeks, but on the inside, are just like everyone else, just different. Danny had to be a geek to hide his secret, like Clark in Superman. If there was one thing Dash was gonna do, that was to start being friends with a geek.

"Hey Danny," said Sam.

"Yes," smiled Danny.

"How bout a movie after school?" asked Sam.

"Sure," shrugged Danny kissing her on the cheek.

"You two are a couple now?" asked Tucker.

"You've got alota catching up to do," cocked Dash as he left.


	17. Activity

**Activity**

**Here's a little thing I decided to do after the story. I'm just putting some info stuff you might've missed. Tell me if you missed it or not, or tell me if you got it, but some you didn't and which.**

_When Jazz found an Eluiz mask at the assembly, the mask was Danny's. He dropped it for Jazz and the rest to find him. This means that Scor put the suits on during the assembly._

_Eluiz is on the back of every mask that the Kids of Eluiz wore._

_Since Danny and Sam's masks only covered their heads and not their mouths nor noses, so were the rest of the kids._

_Eluiz was a police station. Where did you think the cells came from._

_Scor's plan was to kill the grown ups so the kids would go wild and kill each other, too bad they were organized._

_Danny also befriended Quan and he knows his secret._

_Sam's scars from the whipping from Danny were always there during the story._

_When Danny saw Sam naked, his jaw dropped cause he was gonna tell Sam about the mirror, but was too distracted by the nudeness of Sam's body._

_When Sam told Danny he's been into the girls locker room too many times, think back to MEMORY BLANK when Danny started remembering things. You see him in ghost form going into the girl's locker room, apparently, Sam was in the locker room. Why do you think he had to get out lol._

_When Sam took her mask off, she was showing the parents that Danny didn't kill her._

_Valerie also was executed, the kids had to do that to gang Scor's trust and so she could help them._

_Tucker won't know this till later, but everyone in the school, included Valerie know Danny's secret. He tells everyone, but tells Paulina about the ghost boy liking girls that fight, was referring to himself. He told in third person in case someone in the cell overheard them talking. There were rumors of the kids having a plain, that's why Danny's prisoners are full of hope._

_Danny's very popular when he returns to school. Why do you think he was aloud at the jocks table, otherwise Dash would've sat at Danny's table._

_Danny used his ghost powers during the story. Where do you think the whip came from?_


End file.
